


He would if he could

by azon



Series: Charmie Tarot Reading Fanfic series [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azon/pseuds/azon
Summary: Timmy meets Matteo the night of the magazine covers picture.





	He would if he could

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_mors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/gifts).

> Trying to explain Matteo and connect the dots between him, Armie and Timmy... Helgs makes a cameo.
> 
> I know this story is a bit all over the place timeline wise.... for now just read in order of posting.

** February 12th 2019, somewhere in London **

** 2:15am **

Matteo is sitting outside Helga’s house, he’s been sitting there for an hour trying to get the courage to ring the bell. He knows she is home and awake and will not be bothered even though it is well past 2 in the morning. He even knows she’ll be proud. His first person, his first for real person. 

But he cannot get himself to get up, if he rings that bell and tells Helga what happened tonight he will have to ascend and he is terrified. Helga has explained to him everything about it and also how he cannot really escape it but somehow telling Helga will make it all real and he is just not ready. And he doesn’t think the guy is either.

\- Oh bloody Heavens Matteo, get in here already, tea’s ready.

  
  


_ 2 hours earlier _

_ \- Hey mate, you have a light? _

_ Timmy turned around at the sound of the man behind him. His eyes swollen and puffy, a lone tear still making its way down his face. He nods no and turns back around to keep walking back to his hotel _

_ \- Fuck man, fuck man don’t….. hey! wait!!! _

Helga sips her tea and sighs as she sits back on her armchair - you have to recognize that wasn't the way to go about it

Matteo groans and drops his head hitting the table with a thump 

  
  
  


** Earlier that day **

** **

** **** **

****

Elizabeth is in front of the mirror trying some sweaters when Armie enters the room, her hair's on a ponytail again and her makeup is displayed in front of her.

\- You going somewhere? - Armie asks as he goes through his clothes to pick an outfit

\- Dinner! I saw the text - Elizabeth replies matter-of-factly 

Armie stops in his tracks and takes a deep breath - you went through my phone? -  _ What else did she see? _

\- It was on the counter, no big deal. Why didn’t you tell me Timmy was in London?

Armie’s heart breaks. Time to play husband again and let Timmy down once more.

  
  
_ Armie!! man, so good to see you!!!!!!! … Elizabeth! Hi…..hi, how’s it going… _

Timmy should have known better, the instagram stories were telling enough, what was he thinking? Armie leaving his wife and going to have dinner with him alone? why?  _ Timothee you are an idiot _

  
  
  


** 3:30am **

_ \- Helgs, you should have seen him, Helgs he was…. he was…. he… _

\- He was….. he….. he was he

\- Yes! he was he!!!!

\- Have some more tea dear

  
  


Helga lets go of Matteo’s hands and opens her eyes, he lets go a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She grabs her cup of tea again and sips some more.

...and? Helgs, please tell me I did something good… - Matteo’s eyes are wide and his voice is desperate. He really wanted to help, the dreams he had been having, everything connected. He didnt imagine the guy’s pain; he not only saw it in his face, he felt it himself.

Helga leaves her cup on the table and closes her eyes again, cracks her neck and hums for a moment. Matteo is fidgeting, neck cracking is always good but humming isn’t. _ Wait, do I still have a job if I messed up? _

\- We’ve got to find him. I’m helping you.

Matteo asks for more tea.

  
  


Timmy is back to his hotel, freshly showered and ready for bed. The earlier encounter still going around on his mind, he cannot shake it. He’s met his fair share of crazy “Charmies” as they like to call themselves and he’s seen what they do on social media and the videos they put up on youtube, he could easily convince himself this random guy was another one but in the back of his head he knows this was different. This guy didn't seem to actually know who he or Armie were, and he definitely felt something when the guy grabbed his hand. Yes, his hands were abnormally cold but it was not it. It was something else.

He went to bed and fell asleep reading his text convos with Armie.

_ \- Man! listen, hey!! wait up…. please just….. he is stuck, he would if he could… _

_ \- Man, get the fuck out of here _

_ \- Listen, I know this sound crazy, but I can see things… well, rather feel them…. _

_ \- Dude, get off my face _

_ \- He loves you!!! he doesnt know it yet and he cannot leave but he does love you _

_ \- GET OFF MY FACE _

_ \- give me your hand, just... _

_ \- FUCK OFF!!!! _

_ \- HERE!!!! see???? this line???? you met about 3 years ago…. whoever he is, you mean a great deal to him, and he to you… he is surrounded by negativity and he is being emasculated, but you gotta have faith, you’ve been there before, every life you’ve lived actually, it’s never been easy…. _

_ \-  who the fuck are you? _

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didnt explain much but it is 3 in the morning. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I take suggestions!!


End file.
